Sheet metal stock is sometimes intentionally provided from the steel mill with one or more thin materials layers that coat the sheet metal and protect it against, among other things, corrosion, oxidation and surface damage. In other instances, the sheet metal stock unintentionally picks up thin layers of contaminants during the manufacturing and material handling processes.
In some applications, the removal of these materials, whether they be added intentionally or unintentionally, could be helpful before processing the sheet metal stock.